Time Warp
by Protectedbycas
Summary: They were just trying to hunt a shifter, but the Trickster angel, Gabriel, has other plans. OC/Dean OC/Sam. Rated M for future chapters


Chapter 1: House of the Rison Sun

"Jesus, Uncle Bobby! We'll be in Arkansas by morning." Annie was not a morning person.  
"Come on, girls, you're burnin' daylight!" Bobby said as he opened the curtains in our room. Even with my eyes closed, the sunlight was blinding.  
"Daaaaaaaaadddddd," I groaned pulling the covers over my eyes, "close the damn curtains."  
Bobby came and yanked the covers from my head. "Aislinn Gloria Grey, get your lazy ass out of bed. You can sleep once that damn skin walker is dead." I guess I should explain.

My name is Aislinn Grey, Bobby Singer is my godfather and he adopted me when I was three months old. Annie Johnson is my adoptive sister, Bobby adopted her when we were six. My mother and my father was killed on a hunt, the same fate fell on her parents. Bobby raised us to be hunters, but more importantly, he raised us as his own daughters.

Annie rolled out of bed, she looked like the Yeti. Literally. She easily towered over everything with her unnatural feminine height of six feet tall, her long chestnut hair was extremely tousled, and her clothes were a rumpled mess. She made a groaning sound as she pushed pass Bobby that was caught between a dying mongoose and a growl. "Why can't you just call John Winchester, or something?" She called as she went down the stairs.  
"Because I CAN'T." A look of undeniable sorrow over my father's careworn face; the only time I have seen him this sad is when I asked him where Karen was…. His head snapped up, realizing that I was still in bed. "Get up, Ash," the emotion was gone from his eyes.  
"Is John dead?" I searched for the answer in his face. I hadn't seen John since Annie and I had returned from college and Bobby hadn't talked much about the Winchesters since we had gotten back from school.  
He turned away from me, "It's about fourteen hours to Rison. Better get a move on it."

Bobby watched from the front porch as we got into my buttercup yellow 1969 Pontiac Grand Prix. "Call me when you get to there. Gotta make sure nothin' happened to ya' idjits."  
I leaned out of the window and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Old Man. See you later." "Don't do anything stupid!" "No promises!" Annie and I laughed as we drove away from Singer's Salvage Yard.

* * *

"So this skin walker is doing what now?" I glanced at Annie from the corner of my eyes with a look of pure disgust.  
"It's taking children and murdering the children's parents." She repeated. "It doesn't make any sense, why not just turn into one of the parents and kill everyone?"  
I furrowed my brows in concentration, "I don't know, Annie.." I turned the radio up to drown myself in the music and to erase the horrible mental images of the gruesome murders from my head.  
"The killer awoke before dawn/he put his boots on/He took a face from the ancient gallery/And he walked on down the hall /He went into the room where his sister lived/ and then he…" Not helping, Jim Morrison. "You know," I spoke with a half-smile, "Jim Morrison took this part directly from _Oedipus Rex_." She rolled her eyes, "Only you would know that."  
After a few moments of silence between us and Jim singing about killing the father and screwing the mother, Annie gave me a bewildered look, "Wait you actually read _Oedipus Rex_?" I nodded as we passed the Arkansas state boarder."It's one of the lesser known things about me," I smirked, "never know when you're going to have an educated discussion with someone."  
Annie shook her head, "Only you."  
"Strumpet," I laughed ruffling her hair.  
"Trollop!" She shoved my hand away and pulled out her phone. "Hey, Bobby. It's Annie and Ash. We just passed the state boarder. Yeah, we're about to Bella Vista. I know right?! Ash tends to speed a little," she looked over at me with a half-smile to which I made a face at. "Don't worry about us," she groaned, "we're responsible adults. Jesus Christ! Yeah…Uh huh… We love you too, Bobby, bye." She hung up and sighed.  
"Care to share, Annie?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"I don't understand why Bobby gets so…" she paused, frustrated as she tried to find the right word. "…so fretful?" I offered.  
"Yes! I mean, when he left us on hunts, he didn't call us to let us know where he was, or if he was even still alive! But when we're on a hunt, he wants to know EVERYTHING." There was a long moment of silence between us. I understood her frustration, but I also understood Bobby's reasoning too. I used to dread the sight of John Winchester's Impala when I was little; it always meant that Bobby was going on a hunt. And when Bobby went on a hunt, I never knew if he was going to come back to us. "At least he's better than Uncle John ever was…." I whispered quietly to myself.

We had stopped in Little Rock to catch up with a few of our college friends and (much to Bobby's disoproval) spent several hours with them. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon when we arrived in Rison, and, as if on cue, "House of the Rising Sun" by the Animals came on the radio. It would have been more perfect if were going to work on a case in New Orleans. I turned up the volume, "RISE AND SHINE, ANNIE-GIRL!" Annie woke with a start, "The hell?!"  
"We're in Rison, come on!" I parked the Grand Prix behind one of the old, abandoned buildings on Main Street. "Gotta get dressed, gotta converse with the locals, get the scoop, you know?" I got out of the car and open my trunk to get our fake I.D.s and our dress clothes.  
"This is Rison, Arkansas. There aren't enough locals to fill our bed room with; the skin walker can wait till I get enough sleep."  
I sighed. "Come on, Annie, we've got—is that the TARDIS I hear?"  
She sat straight up and fought to get out of the car. "WHAT? OH MY GOD!" She broke into a run, where she was running, I had no idea. "DOCTOOOOOOOOOOORRRR!" I laughed so hard that my legs gave and I had to use the car for support. Annie and I were die hard Doctor Who fans, this prank/motivation to get her up and out of the car was a cruel, but necessary.  
When she returned, we changed quickly in the car, Annie spewing a litany of "How Could You"s and "You're Such A Bitch" phrases.

* * *

"Good morning, dearies," the elderly woman smiled at us as we walked into the diner. "What can I get for you?"

"Just some coffee, please," I returned her smile and sat the counter. "Anything else I can do for you, girls?" she asked as she poured the coffee.  
"Actually," I spoke slowly, looking at Annie as I pulled out my fake FBI badge, "I'm Agent Baez, and this is my partner, Agent Mitchell." The woman looked a little relieved, but worried as well. "How can I help?"  
"We're here to investigate the recent murders that have happened here," Annie explained. "Oh, yes…" the woman sighed sadly, her eyes started to mist.  
"They were such lovely families. Rison is such a small town, you know? Everyone knows everyone, but as circumstances are now…no one wants to go out or talk to anyone.." I nodded, "Understandable, ma'am. But could you tell us more about the victims?"

After we had thanked the elderly woman at the diner, Annie had managed to pin point where she thought the skin walker would attack next. "Here?" I asked pulling in front of a small house. She nodded as she looked through her papers and at the map she had drawn.  
"Yeah, this is it." I parked my car next to an abandoned house; this was to be our base camp until we found this thing. By now it was about 7:30, the sky was starting to turn pink; sun set was soon. "Better get a move on it," I huffed as I got out of the car to get the guns. I handed her a Taurus 992 loaded with silver bullets as well as a silver knife and took the same for myself.

* * *

Twigs snapped, breaking the silence of the forest. I froze, the sound came from directly behind me. Oh, god, please tell me that damn thing isn't behind me, I prayed silently. I turned around slowly to face a black shadow. The shadow took a swing at me, I ducked tackling his legs in retaliation. We wrestled on the ground, fighting for dominance as we tried to pin one another down.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" the shadow grunted as he pinned me down. I rolled out from under him and managed to get on top of him, brandishing my knife, "Not before I kill you first!"  
"Ash!" Annie cried, running towards us.  
"Dean!?" another voice yelled at the same time.  
"Annie?" the voice asked, stunned.  
"….Sam..?" Annie asked hesitantly as she raised her gun.  
"Prove it…" There was a glint of silver light reflecting off the knife that the second figure had risen. There was a grunt, and he raised his arm, "See? It's me."  
I kept my eyes on the figure underneath me; I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sammy!" Annie squealed, dropping her gun and running over to Sam.  
"Wait, if you're here that means… where's Ash?"  
"Over here," I called over my shoulder, pressing my knife against the shadow figure's throat.  
"Wait, this is the girl from that wet dream of yours?!"  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah, it's me—" I nicked his arm with my knife, the silver had no effect on him whatsoever,-SONAVABITCH!" I rolled my eyes, yeah, it was Dean alright. "Just had to be sure," I offered in apology.  
"Ow!" I looked down at my arm, he'd cut me. "Just had to be sure," he smiled up at me sarcastically and pushed me off of him. I stood up, brushing the bramble off of my jeans.  
"What are you doing here, Grey?" Dean glared at me. "This is our case," he gestured to himself and Sammy, "didn't Bobby tell you that?"  
"YOUR case?! This is our case, Winchester," I made a similar gesture from Annie to me, "Didn't Bobby tell you that this was our case? Hell, this is my home state!" There was no way in Hell I was going to let him have this case. Not again.  
"Now you listen here, Shorty," Dean puffed his chest out and glared down at I me.  
"Kids, kids, kids, settle down," a condescending voice crept from out of the woods. "Dean-o, give the poor girl a break. She hasn't been home in a while."  
"Gabriel," Dean and I growled. We gave exchanged a momentary look of pure surprise; for the first time in a long time, we finally had some common ground to stand on.  
"Well don't roll out the welcome wagon," the archangel smirked.  
"But Lucifer—?" Sam stammered confused. I raised an eyebrow towards Sam. Annie slowly inched her way to hide behind the younger Winchester; the panic in her eyes was enough to let anyone know that she still wasn't over our last run in with Gabe. Gabriel smirked in Annie's direction as he sauntered over to me, ignoring the question. "Ash, how are you? Long time, no see."  
"I was hoping to have it stay like that. Why are you here?"  
"Well, I had to come up with something to get you guys here."  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
Gabriel sighed turning around to face Dean again, "There is no shifter, Dean-o. I made it up to get you, Moose, Moosette, and Ginge here—"  
"Why?" Annie interrupted.  
"If you would let me finish I would tell you, inpatient Yeti. As I was saying, I needed you guys in one place so I could tell you about your new mission."  
"Yeah," Dean grumbled, "I'm done workin' for Heaven."  
"It's my sister, Dean. The Regina Angelium. We need to find her before Lucifer finds her."  
"You mean like, Mary the mother of God? Do you have any idea where she is? Can't you guys find her?" Sam asked, intrigued now. He'd always been a softy for a family case, if my memory serves me well.  
"Not Mary, she's next to Raziel. She's been missing since the Fall of Lucifer."  
Dean scoffed, "And you expect us to find her?"  
"Better you than Luci." With that, Gabriel snapped his fingers and that was the last time I would see Sam and Annie for a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction in a while..and my first Supernatural fanfiction ever... I've posted this on Mibba, but I figured I'd probably get a better response to it on here. Reviews, comments, or questions are greatly appreciated!


End file.
